


They Were Fucking the Whole Time

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: A trip through all three seasons of Silicon Valley, focusing on the important detail that Dinesh and Gilfoyle have been fucking the whole time.





	

As Erlich walked off to go network at the Goolybib, Gilfoyle made eye contact with Dinesh and tilted his head towards the bathroom. 

Dinesh followed him in there. Gilfoyle made sure it was completely unoccupied, then pulled Dinesh into a stall and started kissing him hard.

Dinesh pulled away and raised an eyebrow, “Like how you ‘imagine’ come tastes? Nice last minute save.”

Gilfoyle smirked. “Would you have preferred I say ‘this tastes exactly like Dinesh's come, which I’m always guzzling down’?” 

Dinesh glared at him and said, “I know you’re joking, but knowing you I still feel like I have to emphasize that you absolutely should not say stuff like that.” 

Gilfoyle rolled his eyes.

“I’m serious,” Dinesh whined.

“I know, I know, you’re very ashamed of me,” Gilfoyle said. “Ready for me to start guzzling down come?”

“Yes, please,” Dinesh said, making sure the stall door was locked with one hand as he unzipped his pants with the other. “But hurry before the other guys wonder where we went.”

 

 

Gilfoyle and Dinesh finished eating their cereal in the kitchen, then when the others were sufficiently distracted they went into Gilfoyle’s bedroom. 

Gilfoyle raised an eyebrow at Dinesh, smirking at him.

“What?” Dinesh asked.

“I can’t believe you told Richard his shirt design looks like a guy sucking a dick with another dick. Can you keep it in your pants for, like, five seconds?” 

Dinesh frowned. “I was making fun of them. I was talking about sucking dick like it’s a bad thing.”

Gilfoyle smiled affectionately and said, “Yeah, I know you really hate that activity.” 

Dinesh rolled his eyes and asked, “I didn’t really sound like I’m into it, did I?”

“Yeah. You were, like, salivating at the idea of dick sucking,” Gilfoyle told him. He laughed when he saw Dinesh’s face. “I’m kidding. Babe, I really don’t think Richard’s going to think about it.” He started to unzip his pants as he said, “But, it was a real tease.” 

Dinesh kissed Gilfoyle roughly before dropping to his knees.

 

 

“Hey, guys,” Dinesh said, walking over to the group with a tall, brunette woman. “This is Yelena. She got off the elevator at the wrong floor because her modeling agency’s upstairs.” He lowered his voice and said, “Richard. Please.”

“Primarily for other reasons, but, yeah, sure. We’re gonna take it,” Richard said. 

“I’m gonna hug you!” Dinesh told him. 

“I’m going to go to the bathroom,” Gilfoyle said as Richard followed Jared to fill out paperwork. 

“Okay,” Dinesh said, not sure why Gilfoyle was talking to him.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Gilfoyle repeated, slower and louder.

Yelena had wandered off, so Dinesh said, “Oh. Okay. Got it.” He followed Gilfoyle into the bathroom. He looked around and said, “Wow, this building’s bathroom is incredible.” He leaned in to kiss Gilfoyle. Gilfoyle pushed him away, then stared at him with his arms crossed. Dinesh frowned. “What’s wrong with you?”

“What part of 35 years of not being able to get a regular woman to touch you makes you think that a model would?” 

Dinesh frowned. “I don’t know. We’re… we’re moving into this nice building, like a real company. Women are going to see how successful I am…”

“All the success in the world doesn’t change the fact that you’re you,” Gilfoyle reminded him.

Dinesh shook his head with disbelief. “If you keep being this mean to me, I’m not going to hook up with you.”

Gilfoyle chuckled. “Of course you still will. That’s your thing. You hook up with me no matter what because you’re fucking desperate. That’s never going to change.” 

Dinesh stared at him. “You’re an asshole, Gilfoyle,” he said softly. “I know I say that all the time, but you really fucking are.” He stormed out of the bathroom. 

“Yeah, see you tonight,” Gilfoyle called after him. 

 

After that fight, Gilfoyle was glad that he had to build the servers and could throw himself into that as a distraction. 

As Gilfoyle was setting up extension cord, Dinesh couldn’t stop staring at his ass. He hated that he had to give up hitting that on principle. 

He pretended to be interested in the conversation about Jared’s homelessness until everyone dispersed. Then, he doubled back to Gilfoyle’s room and knocked on the door.

Gilfoyle opened the door. Dinesh walked in and closed the door behind him.

“Well?” Dinesh asked.

“Well, what?” Gilfoyle asked.

“Are you ready to apologize?” 

“I don’t do that,” Gilfoyle said. 

Dinesh rolled his eyes and turned away. 

“You’re really going to stop sleeping with me over this? You’re only hurting yourself,” Gilfoyle said. 

“I’m not going to overlook what you said to me today!” Dinesh said.

“Why not? I’m overlooking the fact that you were hitting on a woman right in front of me,” Gilfoyle said. “Like I was nothing.”

Dinesh stared at him. “You have a girlfriend who you’ve had sex with in the house that I live in,” he reminded him.

“That’s completely different,” Gilfoyle said.

Dinesh couldn’t help but laugh. “Okay. Fine. I’ll bite. I want to hear how you’re going to talk your way out of this one instead of just admitting to being a massive hypocrite.”

“It’s different because that doesn’t make you feel jealous,” Gilfoyle said. “I wish it did. If anything, you feel jealous because you want to be with Tara, not because you care enough about me to be jealous.”

Dinesh groaned. “You’re giving me a headache.”

“I’m sorry I said those things to you today,” Gilfoyle said. “I was very hurt and upset. But, that was irrational of me.” 

Dinesh had no idea what to say. Gilfoyle apologizing and admitting that Dinesh had the power to hurt him was all too much. Since he didn’t know what else to say, he asked, “Do you, um, want to have sex now?”

“Yes,” Gilfoyle agreed, glad this conversation was over. 

 

 

Gilfoyle found Dinesh and softly asked, “Do you want to have sex in Laurie’s house?”

“Yes, but… we probably shouldn’t, right?” Dinesh asked. “She’s surprisingly scary for such a tiny woman.” 

“Then, how about we make it a guest bedroom instead of the master?” Gilfoyle suggested. 

“Yeah, that works,” Dinesh agreed.

When they were in the bedroom, Gilfoyle closed the door and said, “We should enjoy this. This might be the last time either of us is ever in a mansion.” 

Dinesh frowned. “What are you talking about? We’re on the cusp of greatness.”

Gilfoyle shook his head. “I talked to Jared. I don’t know exactly what’s wrong but it’s something big. He’s fucking freaked out.”

“Well, it’s Jared maybe he’s just… you know, on edge because he doesn’t sleep and lives in a rat-infested garage and has devoted his life to Richard of all people,” Dinesh said.

Gilfoyle shook his head again. “This was more than that,” he said. “As in we should start thinking about jumping ship.”

“Fuck,” Dinesh said. “That’s really fucking heavy.”

“But, I didn’t mean to distract from the fact that we should fuck right now,” Gilfoyle said.

“Right,” Dinesh said. “Yeah. That would make me feel much better.” 

 

 

Dinesh and Gilfoyle had a nice time drinking and playing switch pitch all night. Then, they went to Dinesh’s bedroom.

Gilfoyle kissed him lovingly. “Do you think now we’re going to start focusing on your video chat?”

Dinesh furrowed his eyebrows. “Are you setting me up for something where I say yes and then you make fun of me for having dreams?”

Gilfoyle shook his head. “I think that we should fight to pivot in that direction because it’s a really solid piece of engineering. I think it could be really successful.”

“What’s happening right now?” Dinesh asked.

“I’m just telling you that you built something well,” he said. “And on an unrelated note, I also wanted to tell you that I love you.”

Dinesh stared at him. 

“Do you have any thoughts on that?” Gilfoyle asked.

“I--” Dinesh laughed. “Come on, man, I… have feelings too, but… you know we don’t talk about that stuff.”

“Right. Of course,” Gilfoyle said. 

Dinesh kissed him and then said, “Let’s get in bed, okay? Will you tell me more about how my video chat is well-designed while you fucking me?”

Gilfoyle grinned. “Yeah, I can do that, babe.”


End file.
